Tender Sleep
by Harumaki03
Summary: El pequeño Kaien aún no se acostumbraba a dormir solo y habían noches en que escapaba a la habitación de sus padres sin que lo notarán. Está vez que Sōma estuviera despierto no hizo diferencia.


**"Tender Sleep"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** El pequeño Kaien aún no se acostumbraba a dormir solo y habían noches en que escapaba a la habitación de sus padres sin que lo notarán. Está vez que Sōma estuviera despierto no hizo diferencia.

**Nota:** Fue algo rápido que hice el día del cumpleaños de mi mamá. Ando intentando recuperar el cariño a esto lol.

**-/-/-**

Kaien abrió sus pequeños y dorados ojos de golpe, como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido dentro de sí.

Se sentó en su pequeña cama y miró alrededor mientras restregaba sus ojos. La pequeña lámpara en su mesita estaba encendida, arrojando una luz tenue sobre sí. Tomó al señor Tako-san y se quitó las sábanas para bajar suavemente de su cama, su cuerpo sabiendo por inercia a dónde debía ir.

Aún no se acostumbraba a dormir solo, así que había noches en las que se colaba en la habitación de sus padres y dormía con ellos. Se estiró lo más que pudo, colocándose en la punta de sus pequeños pies y giró el pomo de la puerta, para dirigirse a la habitación de sus papás.

**-/-/-**

Yukihira Sōma rozó sus labios con la frente de su compañera, quien estaba profundamente dormida. No sabía qué hora era, pero había despertado de forma repentina. Así que allí se encontraba, abrazando a su esposa mientras se debatía si debía quedarse en cama o salir de ella, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría con suavidad.

Notó el pequeño halo de luz que se filtraba por la misma iluminando de forma parcial la habitación. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo inteligente y ágil que era Kaien para siempre salir de su habitación y colarse en la de ellos de forma extremadamente silenciosa.

Los pequeños pasos eran amortiguados por la alfombra pero lo escuchó murmurar algo lentamente e imaginó que hablaba con Tako-san, el peluche de pulpo que le había regalado desde que nació.

Sōma espero pacientemente, lo sintió aferrarse al colchón y el suave "_puff_" que hizo su pequeño cuerpo cuando logró subirse a la cama. Sōma espero que siguiera su recorrido, ya que usualmente buscaba colocarse en medio de Erina y él, pero esta ocasión no fue así, lo único que Kaien hizo fue acostarse junto a la espalda de su mamá y colocar su pequeña manito sobre la de Sōma, que rodeaba la espalda de ella.

—_Sshh_, ahora si podemos dormir tranquilamente, Tako-san —lo escuchó murmurar. Sōma sintió su corazón desbordarse de cariño, especialmente cuando Kaien pasó su manito de arriba a abajo sobre la suya, hasta que la dejó quieta, indicando que se había dormido.

Sōma se alzó un poco para mirarlo, ahí estaba con su pijama enterizo con estampados de animalitos, su frente apoyada contra la espalda de Erina, su pequeña mano en la suya mientras sujetaba su peluche con la otra mano. Estaba seguro que esa carita de ángel al dormir la había heredado de Erina.

Moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar a la rubia, se estiro sobre ella y tomó a su pequeño en brazos, acomodándolo en el pequeño espacio en medio de Erina y él. Acomodó a Tako-san en uno de los costados de su hijo y le cubrió con las sábanas. Se quedó un buen rato así, mirando tanto a la madre como al hijo, incluso la forma en que dormían era idéntica.

Acarició la mejilla de Kaien con suavidad y luego hizo lo propio con la de Erina. Era feliz, en su vida había pensado que podría encontrar una felicidad mayor que la de cocinar y heredar Yukihira, pero qué equivocado había estado.

Se acomodó en la cama, estirando su brazo para acariciar la barbilla de Erina con sus nudillos y ésta en sueños sujetó su mano con la suya, restregando su mejilla de forma casi imperceptible contra la mano masculina. Su pecho se calentó de dulzura y sintió que el corazón le iba a explotar cuando Kaien se acurrucó contra su pecho, aferrando una de sus manos a su camiseta.

No sabía qué había hecho para tenerlos, pero estaba infinitamente agradecido. Apretó la mano de Erina entre la suya con suavidad y posó de forma casi superficial su barbilla sobre la coronilla de Kaien, y volvió a dormir.

**-/-/-**

Erina abrió sus ojos con lentitud, sintiéndose tentada a dejarse envolver de nuevo en los brazos de morfeo, aún con ojos somnolientos, buscó el rostro de Sōma y no pudo evitar que sus labios se estirarán en un gesto cargado de ternura.

Había sido difícil para ambos decidir que Kaien debía dormir ya en su propia habitación, después de todo, era parte de crecer pero se había hecho difícil, por eso habían decidido tomar turnos para dormirlo y luego retirarse a sus aposentos, pero habían días en que su pequeño se colaba de forma magistral en su cama, sin causar que ninguno despertará y lo encontraban al otro día durmiendo felizmente entre ambos.

Ver a Sōma con su rostro inclinado hacia la cabeza de su pequeño con una mano cubriendo su pequeña espalda, mientras éste se aferraba a su padre era de las cosas más placenteras que disfrutaba ver. El otro brazo de Sōma se estiraba en la cama y la punta de los dedos rozaban la de su propia mano.

Por inercia se aferró a aquella mano fuerte y cálida, mientras se acercaba más para estar más cerca de ambos. Dormir un rato más con aquellos que amaba nunca estaba fuera de cuestión.

**—Fin—**

Uy, miren, mi primer escrito después del final de **SnS **xD. Que por cierto, qué final tan desabrido. Pero bueno, aún tengo muchos borradores de esta serie y pareja que espero cobrar ánimo para concluir y compartir, algunos son colecciones cortas **AU**, _**two-shots**_ y demás. Hasta truncada esta la historia larga, qué tristeza :(

Pero bueno, lo importante es que no he muerto _(aún)_ jajaja. Como verán, esta vez hice algo sobre **Kaien**, quien es mi personaje original, hijo de **Erina** y **Sōma** _(ya sería el tercer escrito incluyéndole)_ y espero que aunque corto, sea de su agrado.

Sin añadir mucho, cuídense y hasta la próxima~

¡Ja ne~!

**Creado:** _15-09-19_.

**Corregido:** _18-09-19_.


End file.
